


Fire And Ice

by JustiCrative21



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustiCrative21/pseuds/JustiCrative21
Summary: I'm finally touching the flames and it didn't burned meAnd i'm finally touching the ice with out me getting a frostbite
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 9





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Eugene and Rapunzel are just friends but he still saved her from the tower

There is a white figure lingering through the bushes, silent as a mouse, from the palace garden he tried to tip-toe out of the garden when suddenly he felt a leathered hand grab him by the waist "Hey no fair" the cat hissed at her "you know I hate taking bath inside the palace" he pouted "Yeah yeah I know, that's why I have a surprise for you" said Cassandra, he tilted his head in curiosity and confusion.

The two arrived at the stables, Cassandra is setting up Fidella, as for the cat he jumped on Fidella's back "Okay we're ready" finishing up and riding on the saddle "Brinx you might need something to hold ont-" she was cut off as Brinx already hopped his forepaws on to Cassandra's right shoulder "ow!" she react "oops sorry my bad" retracting his claws but still have a grip "Hiya!' and their off into the trees.

Brinx ventured his sight "Where are we?" he only got a smile for a response "Try to find out" he do as he told, he sniffed the air, the ride reach the side of the forest, he sniffed once again something's odd he tried to figure out, there's a giddy and hyper tension coming from someone around the forest, he only stayed silent but wondering.

They've arrived on their destination, his ears pricked up when he heard someone is calling out to them from the other side of the river, it was Rapunzel.

He quickly jumped down and hopped gracefully from rock to rock into Rapunzel's arms, she twirled them both around, putting him down and giving him a smile while scratching his ear " So why you both take me here?" he ask only to earn a smirk from Cass "well... you said you don't like having a bath inside walls right... so we took you here, maybe having a bath in the river might change your mood" he looked at them in awe "really?!"

"Well yes"

He run towards the water "hey you could join me you know" hey yelled after, without any questions Rapunzel jumped into the water with the snow cat.

Cassandra is just sitting on the rock admiring the two but most of all its Rapunzel who shines under the golden golden curtains of the sun, it always took her breath away every time the small droplets of diamonds land on her golden braided hair “ _she is the most beautiful sun I've ever seen”_ Cassandra thought then her mind drifted onto something else, she remembered Eugene that jerk, she knows that he and Rapunzel are just friends but something about that made her heart ache, she always see how Rapunzel shows her affection towards the former thief, she was pulled back into reality when she's caught by Rapunzel staring, then she quickly shifted her gaze onto something else.

"Hey Cass the water is fine come join us" shouted Rapunzel from the river "I’m fine", Brinx crept up from behind her and pushed her over which made her fall squeezing her eyes shut to brace for impact, she didn't hit the water, yet, opening her eyes she saw beautiful emerald eyes staring onto hers, she felt a blush crept up on her face "you ok Cass?" putting her down "yes I'm fine" Cassandra stick her gaze on the water “ _wow she's really something”_ thought Rapunzel, an awkward silent surround both of them.

Moments later a white pelted cat pushed Cass into the water with Raps "you better join or I'll make you tremble" said the wild cat from the top of the rock with a sigh Cassandra send a big storm of water towards Brinx "haha got cha" she cheerfully shouted, her eyes widen when she saw the cat jumped into the water and sending a tidal wave to the pair, the trio laugh "well game on" said Cassandra splashing them both, Rapunzel looked over to her friend, it’s the most beautiful smile she ever saw her heart race happiness every time she sees Cassandra laughing and smiling, she then realized that Cassandra is glancing up at her, Rapunzel heart beat faster than before and she felt a rush of hot blood crawling up to her cheeks "is everything ok Raps?" ask Cass "yes... Now let's have a splash fight" she shouted making a big splash of water.

The three played for hours and now they are resting on the rocks by the shore, Brix stands up, the two follow their gaze at him, he searched for a shallow river bed as he found the perfect spot he lay down on his back, the pair looked at each other in confusion, Raps got up and walk to where Brinx is.

He relaxed closing his eyes, opening them again shook to see Rapunzel staring at him questionably, he rolled his eyes "I'm relaxing, try this its better this way, it can flush away the tension from your body" he invitingly said, Rapunzel lay down on the shallow water, the cold diamond fabric chill down through her veins, she shivering then relaxed enjoying the cool water that brushes past her skin and through her hair, the soft pebbles beneath her is cold.

She opened her eyes in time to see Cassandra is staring with her, again, from the shore (man what's with staring in this story), looked away when she noticed Raps “ _she's cute when she does that”_ she thought "hey come and join us" invited Raps "I'm fine" replied Cass "come on please, for me" she requested "ok fine" Cassandra stepped down to the water "you can lay down next to me" suggested Rapunzel, that made Cassandra's heart race, she hesitated and start to retreat to the shore, to late Raps pulled her down to lay with her, she laid still Rapunzel looked over at her "you seem tensed" she said, “ _well yes because I’m lying next to you”_ she psychically said, there's a hand wrapped around hers she looked down and follow it up to its owners eyes, Rapunzel is smiling at her, only to left her a soft smile for a response, and closed her eyes.

The forest is filled with silent, then it starts to perform in an orchestral way, the singing of the birds, the music of the wind, the dancing of the leaves through the rhythm of the breeze and the silent chatter of water and rocks beside their ears. They've stayed there for moments listening to the forest's enchantment.

Rapunzel cracked one eye to look at Cassandra, it’s the first time she saw Cass relaxed, her friend is always tense and over worked but now she's like a sleeping dog who guard a house for a whole day "she's so beautiful" she whispered to herself, she looked down and saw the leathered hand, wishing that she could have a glimpse of warmth from the hiding hand from inside of it but for now this is enough, squeezing it a little she saw Cass smile soften more, once again closing her eyes to savor the moment.

Brinx opened from his slumber, stretched and yawn "It’s time to dry up" he said walking up to the shore, the pair opened up their eyes and turned to each other, Rapunzel is smiling at Cassandra, Cassandra immediately backed letting go of the hand ang help Rapunzel on her feet, they walk to the shore.

Rapunzel runs ahead of the group towards Fidella and dig into her saddle bag to get the towels, Brinx and Cassandra is walking side by side, looking at her gloved hand to where Rapunzel's hand were, the cat looked up at her with a forming grin on his face, she spotted him "what?" said Cassandra with nervousness and confusion hinted in her tone "ohh...nothing" he replied. They've reached to where Rapunzel is, she tossed a towel to the handmaiden and the cat, after rubbing her hair to dry she looked up to see Rapunzel swaying the curtain of gold side by side, it took her breath away, staring at her in awe and left her mouth hanging only for the white companion to close it "ohh..." teased the animal, to which Cassandra is very tempted and throw him up to a tree, the cat just laugh harder.

His ears twitched from a strange sound a grumble but where? "Sorry my bad" Rapunzel apologized only for the two to roll their eyes "good thing there is an apple tree near by" said Brinx, Fidella nehy in delight with no further ado he claimed up further into the leaves and picked the apples by their stems, tossing two towards Rapunzel and four for Fidella, the horse thank him by galloping in her place.

Rapunzel giggles at the cute features of the horse, Cassandra find it charming how does those beautiful eyes tears up with laughter and those red soft lips smiling, Rapunzel caught her staring (again) and replied her with the most beautiful smile, there's this silent that surround them.

The cat saw them, he purred meow while claiming down the tree he is really hungry, Cassandra heard him, she looked around, good thing there's a patch of cat nip under the tree "you know we can still rest here while waiting for miss Rapunzel's hair to dry" said Brinx, Cass nodded and took her place underneath the tree, she closed her eyes to take it all in, but she jolt up as she felt a warm body sat beside her, she moved away respecting personal space, Rapunzel frown about the action of her friend and glued her gaze onto to the ground.

Hours have passed Brinx is a sleep again on the branch while Fidella is resting on the grass, Cassandra savor all the peace and quiet only hearing the rhythmic harmony of the forest, maybe too quiet she thought, moments later she felt a warm body pressing onto hers it was Rapunzel, Cassandra can feel the radiant heat from Rapunzel is creeping up to her cheeks, “ _she's so close, what should I do?”_ , she tried to stand up only for Rapunzel to wrap her hands around Cass to stop her and skootch closer, Cassandra can feel her heart is racing only hopping that Raps can't hear her yearning for love, she couldn't stop but to savor her first and could be the last moment with her princess and she rest.

Rapunzel awaken by the hushes of the breeze, she looked at the woman beside her, who is now sleeping, she never saw Cassandra sleeping before, relaxed, more than the first, she looked down to saw the black leathered hand between their laps, there is something about that hand, she want to hold it tight and never let go, hesitantly moving her hand forward closer to the other but froze in place when Cass shifted then stopped, moving forward again she finally reached it, as she hold onto it she frowned, every time she want to reach out for Cass there's always a great blizzard that's holding her back pushing her further away by its powerful gusts of winds to be distanced from her, Rapunzel's heart ached at the thought, well at least she's with Cass, winds down, now without any hesitation she pulled the hand from its armor that's protecting it, by the time it was released she didn't waste any time swift as a wind she interlace their fingers, savoring the warmth from the handmaiden's naked hand, sighing with content she put her head at the crook of Cass's neck like it was its long lost piece of her, when all of the sudden she felt Cass's protective arm wrap around her like a warm cozy blanket, she then return to her slumber.

In her sleep there's a lingering touchy feeling in her sleep a warmth that she never had before, warm enough to melt the big glaciers of ice around her heart, she felt the warmth of sunshine by her side wrapping its warm rays around her, then Cassandra's eyes flutter open only to see what is her and Rapunzel's position, she flush and want to get out of there as quick as possible but she hesitated “ _what if-”_ she thought, shaking her head there is something squeezing her hand, looking down she saw how Rapunzel's soft hand is delicately wrap around hers fingers intertwined, she like that but she push it down and let go of the hand that made Rapunzel wake-up "wha- C- Cass what's going on?' she ask drowsiness are retraceable from her eyes "we're heading back the sun is setting" she said firmly, Rapunzel saw her naked hand clasps into fists

"Cass I'm so-"

"Its fine, I'm fine”

Grinding her teeth, Cassandra stayed there freezing her heart once again to stop it from beating, to stop it from beating for the person she is striving for, harshly turning around and walk away towards Fidella, drowning her emotions deeper into the depths so that they couldn't rise and breath air from the surface ever again, lost in thought she felt there's a hand clasps on her wrist that turned her back around.

"Cassandra look I'm-"

"There is nothing I need to look for, there is nothing I need, to know"

She said in a neutral face hiding the pain from the stabs she's receiving from the sharp blades of ice that surrounds her heart "Cass I lo-" she didn't mind Rapunzel, she only shut her eyes and didn't listen to every word the princess is saying.

Moment later she felt a radiant heat that if she touch it, it could burn her into ashes, there is something that going on inside of her something familiar yet so numb, fire igniting from the center of her melting the sharp ice around, making her heart race faster and faster, finally all of her senses are coming back, the first one that hit her is her lips something soft is pressing onto it, she was pulled back into reality when the breeze brushed by, opening her eyes she saw a familiar face eyes closed, so close, she don't even know what was going on then it finally hit her it her, that warmth was not just a thing it was Rapunzel, the one who ignited the flames, Rapunzel pulled back only to see a confused handmaiden in front of her, frozen in place

"It’s ok if you don't fe-"

"Why did you do that? I- i thought you liked Eugene" she cast out with a shaky voice

"always giving him the look, the affection, you're even nervous around him"

"yes it might looks like it but it’s not, all of those are because of you, I only give him the affection you see because his one of my best friend and I’m comfortable talking to him about you, even though you guys doesn't get along he still listens, that nervousness is just a coincidence when you two are in the same place, those look are a knowing he's teasing me whenever you're around" she explained Cassandra staring at her mouth gapping

"I- i didn't know i'm sorry"

"n- no i- its ok i- i un- understand"

Rapunzel finished lips quivering, building a dam for tears to stop them from sending a flood, she turned around and walking away.

_Perhaps maybe too much warmth from the fire you gave someone might just burn them alive_

Focusing on stopping herself she didn't even notice a hand wrap around her waist and pulled her back to turn around, she shut her eyes for the impact expecting Cassandra will say hard words to her, giving her a glare that she will not be able to get out of her mind, a glare that will hunt her every night.

_That's it the last spark, her last spark is all gone just like that blown by the harsh winds of an icy blizzard. Her Fire_.

Everything is a never ending cold, she wishes that there is a blanket that could warm and shield her from cold.

Something is happening she's not cold any more, she felt toasty and warm, then there it is, someone is sharing their fire to her, bringing her senses back from the nothingness, a familiar face is close to her with eyes closed softly it's Cassandra the person who she shared her fire with and now it's Cassandra's turn to share it back, she pulled back.

"I thought you're mad?"

"Why would I be? “ _I'm finally touching the flames and it didn't burned me”_ said Cassandra lovingly smiling at her

_"And I’m finally touching the ice without me getting frostbite"_

she slimed, once again leaning in for another moment of sharing.

"I think its time to head back" said Cassandra picking Fidella up and sat on the saddle, offering Rapunzel her hand, her real hand, she gladly took it and hold on tightly to her waist "wait is there something we're forgetting?"

"I think... No"

and with that they rode off to the direction of the Castle.

"guess have to follow them by tree then"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my grammar and wrong spellings again English is not my best. hope you enjoyed and Thank you For Reading


End file.
